Directional control valves are known that comprise a sleeve engaged inside a bore of a hydraulic actuator or body in order to cooperate with said body to define a plurality of hydraulically isolated chambers. Hydraulic ports in the body make it possible to put said chambers into communication with the various hydraulic components of the circuit. The sleeve includes various holes so as to put the chambers into communication with the inside of the sleeve. The sleeve receives a slide that includes portions that are fitted for sliding in leaktight manner against an inside wall of the sleeve and that define between them movable chambers that put the isolated chambers into communication with one another via the holes in the sleeve, and that do so selectively as a function of the position of the slide inside the sleeve.